How I Fell in Love With a Criminal
by yuki.chan.5220
Summary: When Kitsune Shiroiokami runs into a bomber of a ex-boyfriend she finally gets to see her father. She is dealt with many missions and a wonderful Deidara as her BF again, she sets herself on a journey to find her mother who was pronounced dead. Will she find her mother alive and get the full extent of her demon powers or will she loose her mother yet again and have her powers abuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And it all started with an explosion

I was walking in the forest in the land of earth when I heard an explosion. I looked up and saw a cloud of smoke rise in the east. "I wonder what that is?" I said curiously. _Maybe I shouldn't _I thought. I decided to go check it out and hopefully nothing will happen to me, hopefully. I ran to the scene but made sure that I wasn't noticed. I went up to one of the trees near the explosion.

When the smoke cleared there was no one was there. But then I heard a laugh. But there was no one there. Then I heard it again. I made sure I paid attention to were the laugh came from. I listened carefully and was able to tell it came from the air. I looked up and saw a man with long blond hair on a white bird that looked like an owl. _It looks beautiful_, I thought.

"Senpia, you're taking so looong. I'm so exhausted." Said another man with an orange mask with swirls on it and shaggy black hair. I noticed he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Then I remember that same description from my sister. "They must be in the akastuki." I said with a stern voice.

Just then another explosion came around me and I screamed from being shocked from it. Then they both looked in my direction. I hid behind the tree on a branch as fast as I could. "I hope they didn't hear me." I said worriedly. Then I remembered something. _That man with the long blond hair. Where have I seen him before? Oh my. Now I remember. That's Deidara. Oh he was my first crush, and kiss. _

**_Flash Back:_**

_"__Stop it." I said scared as some big kids kept throwing trash and even rocks at me. I lived in the village Hidden in the Rocks. I am 7 years old, and I was not that big. "Heheheh. Look guys. The little girls is crying. What a baby." A boy with brown shoulder length hair said._

_I was cornered in an alley and was terrified. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered some my mother taught me not just a few days ago. I did some hand signs and put my left hand up in the air. _

_"__Look the little cry baby is going to try something." a kid with short black hair said. _

_I concentrated a while and said "flying flame art no jutsu." Then a giant bird with red, orange, and yellow feathers came flying and landed right in front of me. It spread its wings and screeched a menacing screech. All of the boys ran in fear._

_Then the bird turned around and put its face in front of me and licked my check. "Ha ha. Ok, ok. I'll be sure to find some fish around the house. Now you should get out of here before anyone sees you. But no flames ok." I said. _

_"__That reminds me. My mother named her phenouxe. Now I should name you. Hmmm. Well since you are have three colored feathers that means you are a boy. Soooo. I shall name you Kione. Well you should go Kione." With that he spread his wings and flew off. I then sniffed the air, and could smell someone near. "I know your there, so you might as well come out." _

_Then out came out a boy not that much taller than me with long blond hair with some in front of his left eye, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a teal kimono type shirt with a fishnet under it, and the same color of teal pant down to his ankles, and ninja shoes. "Who are you?" I asked with a brave face and tone. He came closer and held out his right hand for me to shake it. "My name is Deidara." I took his hand expecting him to shake it but his brought it up towards his mouth and kissed it. That made me blush a bright red all over my cheeks. "And you are?" he asked with a straight face. "I'm kitsune. Kitsune shiroiokami" I said still blushing. _

_Well now I was blushing more since he was still holding my hand. "May I ask you something?' he said. "Sure." "What was that jutsu?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. "Um. It's not a jutsu that can be teached to others out of my family. Only my family can use it." "Well that ways amazing. I've never seen any art like that." He said. I looked up into his eyes and they were beautiful. I lifted my hand up to his bangs and shifted them to the side. I then saw both of his sky blue eyes. I then saw his face turn a bright red. "You have very beautiful eyes. Why would you ever hide them?" That made his face even redder. _

_From then on I spent more time with Deidara, and fell in love. I became his girlfriend and also became a rouge ninja like him. I helped him come up with the idea of clay bombs. He even stole my first kiss. When I was 16 and he was 17 the akastuki came when we were headed towards his art building. He told me to stay away from them. But I didn't I followed him, and they forced him to join. He said he lost and didn't want to leave me, but they gave him no choice. He promised he would find me again someday. With a kiss goodbye he left with no other choice._

**_End Flash Back_**

With that I felt somebody right behind me. I turned my head and saw the five year old man right behind me. "Well who do we have here? You look pretty. But now you're going to die." He said in a deeper more murderous voice than before. He went to punch me but I caught his fist and threw him towards the first place I saw him. I then put on my ANBU mask on and went after him. Yes after he left I became an ANBU black ops because of my powers, which you will see in just a minute.

I jumped down from the tree and took water from the air and formed a sharp ice spear. "Give one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I said with a brave voice. He then pointed up to the sky and I knew who he was pointing to. "That's not really a reason." I said then threw the ice spear at him, but of course he dodged it. Just then I could feel something come at me. I looked up and saw one of Deidara's bombs coming towards me. I then spread my silver wings and flew out of the way of the bomb, and then went up. I had slits through the back of by uniform so I wouldn't rip it. When I got to where Deidara was I looked him straight in the eyes, well eye and did some hand signs. "Flying Flame Art No Jutsu." Then out came Kione. My wings changed from my silver color to the red, orange, and yellow pattern colors. "Kitsune?" he asked in shock.

I just stared at him. "Kione. Attack." I commanded him and he went to attack the man with the mask. I just kept in my same place looking straight in his eyes. _Why won't by body move. Is it because I still love him. No I don't love him. He left me._ Then I made a fireball in my hand threw it towards him. He dodged it. Under my mask I started to tear up but I held back my tears. "I don't want to fight you kitsune." He said. "But I have no choice to Deidara, and you know that." I said with sadness in my voice. "I wish I would have one that battle with the Uchiha, but I fell for his Genejutsu. I'm really sorry. I wish I could just go back to that day and start it all over." He said starting to tear up. "Yeah, well that's too bad. Because I have my orders." "And what would that be." "Arrest any Akastuki member I come across. If they resist. Than I am ordered to annihilate them." I said trying to sound brave, but evidently I failed.

"Then arrest me." He said putting out his arms. "But I don't want to." I said. Then he put his right hand to his head and said, "Leader-sama. What is it you need now." It looked as if someone was talking to him through telepathy. _"Bring the girl with you. She can be of good use to the organization. There is something I sense about her that can become of the best use." Pein said through the mind. _"Yes Leader-sama." I looked at him strangely, but luckily I had my mask on so he couldn't see my face. He then held out his hand and of course I flew over to him and took it. "You know, I've always liked your wings. May I?" he asked if he could take off my mask. I nodded. He put his hand up to my mask and took it off. I took my long ginger hair and let it flow through the wind. I opened my sky blue and brown eyes (she has Heterochromia iridium. It's when a person has two different eye colors) and looked him straight in his eye, well again eye.

I put my hand forward and moved his bangs like I use to and he opened his left eye and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ya know. I always thought your eyes were amazing, and that they made you special." He said still looking me straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you attack me?" was my first question. **_Really kitsune. Why didn't you attack me? That's what you're going to say to him. Real smooth._**Said my inner self_. Shut up. _Was all I could say to her. "Because, I could never hurt you." He said while his nose crinkled. "Liar." "I'm not lying." "OH really? Then why did your nose crinkle a bit. Whenever you lie you crinkle your nose a little bit." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked at me surprised and then sighed a heavy sigh. "Alright. You caught me again. My leader wants me to bring you back with me. Will you come the easy way or do I have to carry you like the other times." He said holding up his hand. " I don't know. Maybe I will, and maybe I won't." I said with the same smirk.

"SENPIA. HELP ME THIS GIANT FIRE BREATHING BIRD KEEPS ATTACKING MEEEE." We both looked down and then I started to giggle a bit. I looked at Deidara and I could tell he was getting annoyed. "Tobi. Just shut up and be quiet then it will leave you alone." At that 'Tobi' did what he said and stood still and kept quiet. But then Kione still grabbed him with hid talons. He held him up towards his mouth. "Well. He lasted at least almost a year." Deidara said and shrugged. "Deidara." I said slapping his arm and I heard him say 'OW'. I looked towards Kione and said, "Kione, let him go." He looked at me with a look that said 'but why can't I eat him'. I gave him a stern look and he let him go. It must have hurt when he fell because Kione is about 20 feet tall. Big enough for me too ride him at least at certain times.

"So, will you come." He said holding his hand out again. I thought for a moment and then took his hand. _Wow. His hands are still warm. I miss that. __**Ya know. I think you still like him. He was your first love, and your first kiss. Maybe he can be your first sex partner. **__EW that's disgusting. But if I did ever do it I t would be him. Wait. Oh I hate it when you do that inner self.__** Yeah, but you still love me.**_

"I'll go. But no caring me on your shoulder." I said while giving him the death stare. "SENPIA. ARE WE LEAVING YET? AND CAN THIS BIRD GO AWAY. ITS STARING AT ME WEIRD. IT LOOKS HUNGRY. I hope I'm not its meal." Tobi said. "SHUT UP TOBI. NOBODY CARES." Deidara said with an anime vein popping out of its head. Once again I slapped his arm. "OW. Will you stop slapping me for once." "I will, once you be nice to someone for a change." I said with a smirk on my face. "Pfft. I will never stop being mean to some people." "Then I won't stop slapping you." At that I spread my wings and flew down next to Kione. I went to him while putting my wings back into my skin. My biology is weird. You will find out more in the story.

When I got next to Kione I went up to him and he put his head at my level. Then Deidara came down and got off his bird. It poofed away. I was petting Kione when Deidara came over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. When I did that he looked sad. **_Why did you do that? _**_Because I'm still mad at him for never coming back to even see me once. Like he promised.__** Really that's what you're mad about. He's here now. So why don't you just forgive him. **__I don't know. I just can't yet. _I looked down at my feet then sighed and looked up at Kione. "Are you ready to go?" Deidara said with a sad voice. "Yeah. I guess I am." I said still looking at Kione. "Kione. Go back to your mother. Ok." He looked at me worriedly. "I'll be fine. Ok. I'll call you when I need you." He nodded then spread his wings and took off. "I guess we should go then" Deidara said. "Yeah. Sure." At that we were off towards the Akastuki hide out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Akatsuki

**Chapter 2: The Akastuki**

It was midday and we have been walking for ours without a break. I was getting tired and bored from all the walking. _Now I wish I didn't make Kione go back to his mother. _I was walking when I bumped into Deidara. I fell on my butt. "OW. What the hell was that for." I said with an anime vein popping out of my dead. "You were always clumsy when you're in your own little world aren't you." He said smirking from ear to ear. My left eye started to twitch. He then quickly picked me up bridal style and jumped down onto the water near a giant bolder in front of a cave. He set me down and I had to look up just to see the seal on the bolder.

Deidara did some hand signs and the lifted itself up. We went inside and there was a statue with many eyes. Its arms were chained up and the fingers were facing the ceiling of the cave. "Stay here." Deidara said. He and Tobi went on two of the fingers of the statue. Then another man appeared. It looked as if he was using the hologram jutsu. He had spiky hair and that was the only thing that I was able to tell he had. I couldn't tell what they were saying.

After 2-3 minutes the hologram went away and they came down. "We're leaving for the hideout. Do you need anything from your house." Asked Deidara. "Actually. My necklace is there. Two of them. They're really important to me." "Is that it? Just some necklaces'." He said with a stern face. "Yes. One my parents gave me and the other you gave me." I said looking down. At that Deidara remembered the necklace that he gave kitsune.

**_Flash back: Deidara_**

_It was a Saturday evening and you were walking on the street. You wanted to give kitsune something for her 16__th__ birthday but you didn't know what. It has been 3 years since you've been together and you wanted to give her something special. Something that would last forever. You were looking in a window and saw a gold necklace with a real diamond K in it. Then it clicked. It cost ¥356, and you had ¥400 (¥ means yen). You quickly ran in there and got the necklace and went to Kitsune's house. You knocked on the door and heard Kitsune say 'Its opened.' You walked in and went to her room to see if she was ready to go. _

_Deidara walked into her room and saw that she was in the bathroom. "Are you almost ready yet." You asked. "Yeah. Let me just out my shoes on and we can leave." Kitsune said. She walked out in a long red dress but it went just about her knees in the front. She had her hair down and a read sparkled bow on the right side. _

_"__Wow." Was all you could say. Kitsune walked up to you and gave you a peck on the lips. You stayed there for a little bit until you heard kitsune. "Deidara, are you coming?" "What? Oh yeah."_

_You and kitsune went to a nice restaurant and then took a stroll in the park. When you went up and sat on a hill with her leaning on you, you pulled out the box. You were very nervous. You didn't know if she would like it or not. You didn't notice that kitsune was looking at you until she said something. "Deidara is everything all right." You looked at her and put the box next to you out of sight until the moment was right. "Yeah everything is perfectly fine." you said while looking in her eyes. You went forward and so did she both of you tilting your heads. You had a long passionate kiss and when you let go for air you said "Happy Birthday Kitsune." At that moment you took the necklace out of the box and showed it to her. You saw her eyes widen at the sight of it._

_"__Deidara. It's beautiful. Why? I told you that you didn't have to get me anything." She said. "I know. But why wouldn't I get you anything. It took me forever. I just couldn't find anything as beautiful as you. Not even a rose compares to your beauty." You could tell she was about to cry and didn't know why. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" "Because that's the first time anyone has ever said something like that to me." At that moment you two sent the rest of the night in each other's arms. _

**_End flashback: Deidara_**

"Hello. Deidara are you even listening to me." You waved your hand in his face until he shook his head and said, "Ya Ya. We'll go get your necklaces. But we have to hurry." He said walking off. That made you really mad, but also sad at the same time. **_Wow you really do love him still._**_ No I do not. Stop saying that. I may have some feelings for him still, but I stopped loving him years ago. __**Pfft. Yeah right. I see the way you look at him. You're still in love with him. **__How would you know that? __**Whenever he touches you, you either slightly blush or your whole face is red. And don't say no it doesn't cause it does. **__How can you tell when I blush. __**I'm your inner self, remember. I know everything you do. Besides the fact that you still like Deidara. **__Okay. Point taken. _At that you all started towards your house.

Flash forward

When you got to your house you unlocked the door and went in. You took off your shoes and went up to Kito, your butler. Your house wasn't the normal small house, but a giant mansion. It was left by your parents when you wanted to live on your own. But of course they had you employ the normal housekeepers like maids, 5 butlers, one for you and the others under charge of the head butler. A gardener, the usual people you would find a mansion.

"Welcome home M'lady. How may we be of service?" Kito said. "Yes. Can you go get my mother's necklace and the diamond one as well?" "The heart one with the diamond K. Am I correct." I nodded and he went off. Then I heard fast footsteps headed my way. I looked to my right where the hallway was and saw Kione in her wolf form running towards me as fast as he could. She literally ran me over and knocked me down on the ground. He started licking me everywhere. "Okay. Kione. Stop it already. Haha."

When he stopped I got up and pet him under his ears. That's his favorite spot. "Um Senpia. I thought that Kione was a phoenix, and not a wolf." Tobi said very confused. "Yes, he is. But when their owner comes of age they both can turn into 3 other animals. The first is when they turn into a 13. She was they were both able to turn into a big lion. Then when she turned 16, they were able to turn into a big wolf. And before you ask when I say big I don't mean giant. Big as in big as a horse." Deidara explained. "Oh. Okay. But what about her third one?" Tobi asked. "I don't know. I was forced to leave with the akastuki before her last change. Her first two were painful and I was there when she transformed. But I wasn't there for her last one. I wish I was." He said looking down to his feet.

I came over there next to him and said, "I never got my third one yet. They say it will come either when I turn 19 or it will just come at some random time." "But I thought you said they come with age?" "They do. But since I was born on a blue moon and from what **I **read I will transform into my third stage on the next blue moon." I said reassuring him. "Okay. Then when will that be?" "This month. On my birthday, when I turn 19. Then in a few weeks it would be your birthday. Right." I said looking in his eyes. "You never forgot when my birthday was?" he asked looking back into my eyes. "Why would I forget? I celebrated it with you for 10 years." I said smiling at him. With that he smiled back and we just gazed in each other's eyes until Kito came up to me. "Your necklaces, M'lady." He said handing them to me. I thanked him and put them on, which Deidara helped. After that I we went outside and I hopped on Kione and we headed for the rain village.


	3. Chapter 3: My New Family

**Chapter 3: My New Family**

We were almost to the rain village and obviously it started to rain. _Thanks dad for making it rain on me. I swear, one of these days he needs to make the sun shine for once, because this just makes it gloomy. __**Well can you blame him, I mean he lost his wife, and then you were taken away but you were found by your own butler. I'd say he's had it pretty bad. **__Yeah I guess I can't blame him. But to me, I think my mom isn't dead. I think she might be being held hostage by those stupid, dumb, hurtful, aggressive angels. __**I think you might be right. **_

"We're here." Deidara said pointing towards the front gates. I mounted off Kione and he turned into a small little puppy wolf. Oh he's so adorable. We walked through the gates and headed towards a tall building. "This place hasn't changed a bit, since I was taken by those worthless angels." I said to myself. But I'm guessing it was a little louder than I thought since Deidara said, "You've lived here before?" "Yeah, but that was a long time ago." I said looking down at the ground.

From then on we walked in silence until we came to the large building. Deidara went up and opened the door for me. I walked in and saw that really nothing changed. "Yo, who's the bitch?' asked a man with light tanned skin, purple eyes and slicked back silver hair. That last word made me really mad. My eyes turned black even the whites my nails went long and my canines went sharp. "What did you call me?" I said getting even madder. "I called you a bitch." At that I went right behind him grabbed the back of his akastuki cloak and threw him across the hall. "OW. DAMN BITCH. HOW DARE YOU." He said yelling at me. "Call me that ever again and the next time, I'll break your body. Stupid Jashinist." I said looking him straight in the eyes. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes? They're totally black." He said. "Don't mess with her Hidan. She doesn't take kindly to people making her angry." Said a man with spikey orange hair. He came up to me and put his hand on me and said, "Calm down Kitsune." At that I took in a deep breath and my nails retracted and my eyes went back to normal. But my teeth didn't. "Come to my office. Everyone is waiting. And Hidan. Don't mess with her." He said walking off.

We went to some double doors and walked in. when we walked in there were five other people sitting in black leather chairs and in front of them was a long red table. Pein or to me daddy went and sat at the chair at the end. I followed him and sat in the chair right next to him. _Last time I was here, I needed to sit on my knees just to see over the table _I thought. "This is Kitsune Shiroiokami. You will treat her with the upmost respect. So basically treat her as you would treat me." Daddy said. "Why should I? She threw me across the hallway." Asked Hidan. "Can I tell them?" I asked. He nodded and I said, "I'm his daughter." At the last word everyone stared at me and my dad. "And before anyone ask. NO, Konan is not my mother. My mother went missing long ago." I said looking down sadly. He put his hand on top of mine and I looked at him in the eye. He looked at the rest of them and said, "Now will you all say your names starting with Itachi on my right." He said all leader like. "As he said, my name is Itachi Uchiha." "Kisame Hoshigaki." said a shark like man with blue skin. "Kakuzu." said a man with green eyes and a mask covering his face. "Hidan." said the stupid Jashinist. "My name is Tobi." but he knew I know who he really is. My dad is Pein so I'm bound to know all the secrets in the Akatsuki. "And I suspect you already know Deidara and Konan." my dad said. In response I nodded my head and then looked down the table at Deidara. "There is one other member but he is not here right now. Zetsu. Remember him." my dad said. "Oh yeah. He taught me all the medical flowers when I was little, and bring me roses when I was having a bad day." I said remembering my past here. _It was so much fun back then,_ I thought.

After the meeting I knew where my room was, since my father never changed were my room was. I was headed down the hallway and I was really close towards my room when 'Tobi' stopped me. "Yes, do you need something?" I asked in a respectful tone, since he is the real leader of the Akatsuki organization. "My, my. You look more like your mother every day." He said. _Creepy much. Now I understand why mom was creeped out by Madara._ "What do you want?" I said in a harsher tone. _I really didn't need him ruining my day. Especially that I already have Deidara in this place._ **_Aaaaw, but I thought you still love him. And you have to admit that he looks even more handsome then before._**_ I do but, I don't think he still thinks that about me. And since my dad is here I have to be careful about that. He would certainly kill him for breaking my heart then and even now if he did. _" I just want to make sure your alright. I know what happened to your mother. I don't think you should try looking for her without your father knowing that you think she's still alive." He said in his concerned voice. I sighed and said " I know, but I'm afraid to bring up the topic to him. It might upset him." I said looking down. To be true, Madara was like a second father to me, you know, before I was kidnapped. "It might, but at least talk about it with Deidara. I know you two were close, and still are. I can see it in your guy's eyes." He said looking me straight in the eyes. At that last sentence he left. But he stopped and turned back at me. "Oh. Buy the way, your father had us change your room style from kiddish to more of your age. He had Deidara do the design. So I think you might like it. But don't worry he doesn't know your feelings for him. It'll be our little secret." And then he left.

I started walking down to my room again and was wondering how he even knows about my past with him. Then it came to me. _Stalker. He probably was watching me to reassure daddy that I was alright. I wonder why they waited till now to bring me. __**Maybe cause daddy didn't want to bring you back till you mastered your powers. Remember what happened to that one village when you were little. You had no control then, and now you do. **__Alright point taken. _When I got to my room I searched for the key on the top of the door frame and unlocked my door. When I walked in it was beautiful. The walls were covered in pink shades. Pastel pink, hot pink, neon pink. You name it, and it was on there. The walls had pink roses, hibiscus, and gardenias on them with beautiful green leafs. The bed was a king sized bed with blue, and green shades of covers on then. The pillows where of course pink. The desk was a tan colored brown with carving of flowers in them. Even the chair was like that. There was a bathroom that had the normal utilities sink, shower, and toilet. But it was all pink, greens, blues. Just light colors. No dark colors like Itachi's. I'm guessing. The tile on the floor was a pastel pink with white lining. The walls were green with pink designs on them. There was a flower rug near the shower and even the towels where pastel pink. I went back to my room and noticed the closet. There were 2 dresses and 3 shirts. The dresser had some pants and under wear like panties, and undershirts since I normally wear them around. "I'm going to need to go shopping." I noticed another door near my bed. I went to it to find a note on the door. It was from dad. It said:

Dear Kitsune,

Since I was not there for your 16th or 18th birthday here is my present for you. I know it's not much but it was mine and your mothers plan for you when you got older. Everything you need is in here. I hope you love it, and know I love you with all of my heart.

Love,

Daddy

I opened the door with the key that was attached. I went in and turned on the lights. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. It was an art room just for me. On the back wall was painted of a picture of my mom, dad, and me when I was 4. I started to tear up and dropped on my knees. "Kitsune are you in here?" I heard the voice and knew it was Deidara. "I'm in here." I said still crying. "Whoa. This is amazing." Dei said. Then he saw me crying. "Kitsune are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice, while getting down to my level. All I could do was point to the picture on the wall. "I haven't seen my mother's face since I was 5. I miss her so much" I said crying even harder. Dei then brought me in a tight hug and I gladly snuggled on his chest. "It's alright. I'm here if you need me." He said stroking my back for comfort. I just couldn't stop crying. "I don't even know what happened to her. They just took her away for no reason." I said still balling my eyes out. "Who took her away Kitsune?" he asked backing up enough to see her face. "I wish I could tell you, but I'm not the one to do that." He sighed at that and took me back into a tight embrace.

We stayed like that until we heard someone at the door. We both looked who it was and it was just Kisame. Thank god it was just him. "Um… Leader said that dinner is ready." Was all he said. When he left Dei looked back at me and said "Do you want me to bring it to you?" "Sure. If my dad saw me then he would freak." He then nodded and left. I looked back at the picture and left the room. I went to my bathroom and took a shower.

After 30 minutes came out and changed in to some pink shorts, and a black undershirt with pink lining. When I put that on I heard a knock on the door. "It's opened." I said. In came Deidara with some Miso Ramen, and a glass of chocolate. Mmm chocolate milk my favorite. "Be careful, it's still hot, and konan made it." He said with concern on the last part. "Konan made it?" I asked with concern in my voice. He nodded. "I think I'm good." I said pushing away the soup. He chuckled and sat at the edge of my bed. "Are you done crying?" he asked touching my hand. "Yeah. For now." I said looking up in his sky blue eyes. He brought a hand to stroke my cheek and I tilted my head to get more of his touch. "Ya 'know I've really missed you." He started as his hand went down to my necklace he gave me. "I still can't believe you kept this. I figured you would've thrown it out, or smash it." He said holding the heart with a diamond 'K' in the middle. "Why would I?" is said looking in his eyes. "I thought you hated me. Judging by the look in your eyes when you first saw me." He said dropping the necklace and looking down. I put my hand on his cheek and said when he looked up, "I could never hate you. You didn't have a choice to join this organization. Neither did I. I knew my dad would come and get me someday."

We looked in each others eyes for a while. He started to lean in and so did I. We stopped when our lips brushed together and I could feel his warm breath on me. I then couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between us. We stayed like for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes. We had to part for a breather but immediately got back together.

_3__rd__POV~_

Deidara didn't want to let go after that last kiss. Nor this make out session. He loved her more than anything in the world. She's his art, and he never wanted her to disappear. She's my forever art. He didn't care if she was a only half human and half demon. He didn't care. He wants her forever.

When they were done they looked in each other's eyes unaware of the presence right outside the door. Also unaware that it was Kitsune's father with his blood boiling from not knowing what happened in her life. But he knew one person would. Madara. He always checked up on her. Always told him that she was fine. He always asked if there was a boy. But he always said no. But now he knows there was. And now he has two men to talk to.

_Kitsune POV~_

Now I guess me and Deidara are back together. Now my heart is whole again. We fell asleep in my room tonight. He just took off his clothes and I took off my shorts. We both fell asleep around midnight in each other's arms. He's so warm. I laid my head on his chest while his arm was around my waist. He was just so warm I didn't even notice we didn't have the sheets all the way up on us.


End file.
